


Check your facts, West

by BlackWidowSmile



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowSmile/pseuds/BlackWidowSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has the gall, natural curiosity and passion to go after a story like Iris West - she's at the top of her game. A journalist on the rise, Iris' stories have been picked up not only by the national press but by the foreign press. So when he boss assigns her a story to expose STAR Labs she is met with conflict: her friends work there, her dad has been a frequent visitor since after the Particle Accelerator and if that weren't enough, her boyfriend, Barry Allen aka The Flash, is pretty much the reason for its existence. </p><p>How will Iris approach this? Will she risk her career in order to protect the people she loves? Or will she uphold her journalistic integrity and deliver what the world deserves to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always question your sources

It wasn't the brightness of the sun wedging its way into the half drawn curtains that woke her, though she would place it as a close second. It wasn't the light snores of the person laying beside her, offering her comfort with his body that was half drawn over her, she wasn't much of a cuddler but since her and Barry started dating she didn't mind the weight of his body on her every now and then; especially due to the activities it often brought in the mornings. No, it was the damn chirping of the bird outside her window that was always on time to announce the start of a new day. 

This wouldn't be a big problem but at 6:00 in the morning, it was far from cute. She rolled her eyes, turning her body at the same time; she was not ready to leave the comfort of her bed, the comfort of Barry whose position changed in response to hers. He squeezed her tighter; he too was clearly not ready to get up.  He moaned in protest, Iris snuggled up closer to him as reassurance of her decision to at least stay in bed for at least another half hour.

Barry moved his arm down her backside, hiking up her purple silk laced slip that was already raised to her thighs. He drew his body in closer so that his chest felt the firmness of her breasts; she smiled into his shoulders, nuzzling her nose at the same time. She started with little pecks, placing them in the same place but when he ran his hand down her bottom and settled in between her legs and started rubbing, she threw her head back slightly and allowed for the pleasure to take place. Guess the uninvited alarm from that bird was good for something.

Small moans escaped her lips as she started moving herself on his hand; he took this opportunity to use his other hand to massage the swells of her chest.

"Morning gorgeous," Barry teased placing soft kisses on her mouth, poking his tongue so that he could taste her. His morning voice was deep and a bit hoarse.

"Morning, you," she replied. Waking up with her best friend by her side was nothing short of amazing. To be able to have him as the first face to greet her in the morning, be someone she could always count on when things got tough, to confide in, to share so many memories with and well, to fool around with was something she always celebrated internally. And then to have that friendship grow into something more, something so sacred and real was the icing on top of an already beautifully decorated cake. And hey, if that guy also happened to be a superhero, that was cool too.

There wasn't any one thing that stood out about Barry that Iris could list as a top quality, but they way he managed to --

"How's that?" he moaned into her ear.

She never did mind the way he slid his fingers over her breasts, down over her stomach and stop just where she needed him and then have him play with her. Yep, the way he managed to satisfy her morning craving for him was well up there; that and the fact that he celebrated her worth sometimes higher than his own was also nice.

"Definitely not complaining that's for sure," she teased riding his two fingers that found their way inside of her. Now if she knew him well, he would start off slow and then -- "oh yeah, yeah. Oh Barry!"

He knew her well, and just what to do to please her. It was her wake up call, the action to get her feeling frisky, and the trigger to get her to dominate. If anybody knew his Iris it was him, he loved his woman whole-heartedly, he knew that when he vibrated his fingers it wouldn't be long until she was on top of him, gyrating her hips as she moved on him.

"I love you. I love you so much," he confessed as he methodically moved his fingers inside her, kissing her full lips simultaneously.

Her body tensed, "I love,you, too" she partnered as she twisted her body so that she was now straddling him. She rocked on his hardness, searching his face as he closed his eyes in pleasure. He took it all in, trying to slow down time so that he could relish in every. single. moment.

Nothing could beat the feeling of being with Iris, inside of her, loving and caring for her. He never thought it was even possible for her to like him that way let alone to be in a loving relationship for little over two years.

Even during the bad times of their friendship, with him lying to her about who he really was - the same person she wrote so extensively about, who she shone a spotlight on as a way of giving Central City a beacon of hope when things were looking dire: The Flash. He made a promise to her father and as always he kept his promise; even though it killed him to leave his best friend in the dark about such an important time of his life. He knew he was hurting her, he also knew that her father being a police detective would most likely hurt him more if he ever put his daughter in danger so lying seemed like a pretty logical option.

And now it was happening, he was about to come, he felt Iris' walls constrict around him, god she was so tight, perfect in every way, she quickened her movement, building up momentum and making it impossible for him to hang on any longer. Nothing turned him on more than when she called the shots, finding him, holding him and inserting him into her. He felt it nearing his tip, she could feel him pulsating - she gave a cheeky grin, it teased him how she held on to such control during these times. He played with her a bit more knowing that it would send her to her peak, and it did. They did.

As always, they sealed their affection with a few quick kisses and then a longer one that was deep and meaningful. She slowly got off of him watching as he recovered from their morning romp.

"Why are we so damn good? I swear we've gotten even better if that is even possible," he bragged.

"Not only that, I have to admit your finger game has reached new proportions," she said winking at him as she tied her hair in a high bun.

"What can I say, you inspire me..." he trailed off focusing on her backside as she walked away. He was debating whether or not to join her in the shower but knowing himself that would just add time to his already impending lateness. After all, he was due at work in, shit. 15 minutes!

The speed in which he travelled to get ready and out of their shared apartment was complete opposite to the time he spent making love to his girlfriend. One minute he was looking at the time, the next he had managed to wash, shave and start a pot of coffee for Iris. He figured he'd pick his up at Jitters on the way to work. He gave Iris a kiss on the cheek, fearing what a kiss on the mouth would lead to and then he was gone.

She hadn't even finished brushing her teeth when she felt a whoosh behind her. She of course knew that Barry, like every morning, was in a rush trying to break his lateness streak which if that damn bird came a few minutes early, he sometimes managed to do. But this morning there was no way. The way he had been so attentive with her, she knew they'd both need to make up the time somewhere down the line.

\---

Their carnal activities of the morning followed her on her way to work and stayed for a while. Even when Linda Park, her co-worker and closest friend came to warn her of their boss' mood, her mind was still occupied with Barry. She was usually able to set those thoughts aside but something about their bond and intimacy they shared this morning felt different. It was as if their love had grown stronger and she could literally feel it.

"Hello…earth to Iris, Iris?!" Linda greeted snapping her fingers.

"Oh my god, wow. I'm so sorry," Iris apologized feeling a tad guilty, “my mind is somewhere else. Sorry”

“I’m sure it is,” Linda replied with faint understanding. “Care to share?” she teased.

“No. No, Linda, it’s not like that. I don't know what is with me this morning. It's like I have this ‘to-do’ list in my head and I'm mentally trying not to leave anything off."

Linda looked at her, wondering if her friend thought she was buying that story. "Um, hm. I'm sure that's it. You keep forgetting that I am your best friend which means that I know just about everything. So by my deduction, I’m going to go out on a limb and say that I'm fairly certain your 'to-do' list involves none other than that boy of yours who I'm fairly certain you’ve already _done_ this morning.”

Iris gave her a weak, helpless smile.

“So I think I am correct in saying that you can now check off that box,” Linda continued. “But in all seriousness, I thought I'd give you a heads up: I don't think Scott is in the best of moods today, I know, what else is new, so take this as your warning."

No sooner than Linda finished, there it was -- the voice that for sure snapped her back into reality.

"WEST! My office. NOW!"

Unfazed by the all too familiar dramatics of her editor, Iris quickly collected her notepad and lucky pen, she touched the picture of her and Barry; her way of bidding herself good luck and headed towards Scott's office ready for her next assignment. She gave Linda a look and mouthed her ‘thank you’ and vowed herself to keep Linda's advice in mind. When she reached his office, she tapped lightly on the door.

Scott waved her in, she scanned the room, trying to find something to use as a clutch should she need to veer the conversation. He pointed for her to sit but she opted to stand; figuring it to be the safer bet.

"Morning," she offered even when knowing that Scott was never one for greetings.

"West, tell me, whatever happened to Mason Bridge?"

The question caught her off guard. It had been what? Like two or three years since Mason's disappearance and given the weird events that went on in Central City, it wasn't unheard of that just about anything could have happened to him.

"I'm not sure I understand the question." She didn't want to come off as naive. Scott was tough on her, he challenged her skills as a journalist and she liked that about him. It made her better, the way she approached stories: the questions she asked, the information she sought, the information she captured, they way she could pick up on just about anything, even when certain things weren't said -  it made her a force to be reckon with; so she thought she'd hardball him.

"What's there not to get West? A Pulitzer Prize winning journalist goes missing for over three years and this town plays a blind eye?”

“I don’t think anybody is playing a blind eye. I looked into Mason’s sudden disappearance days after he went missing, well not technically missing but...anyway, all signs pointed to him leaving town to be with someone.” She replied a bit defensive after sensing Scott's building frustration.

"And you bought that?” Scott said with an unimpressed look on his face, folding his arms in the process.

“I don’t think it is a question of buying it. My source provided me with his travel records.” She challenged.

“I take it he seemed the type to do just that? Run off in the middle of work to be with some woman?” Scott snapped back.

“When the evidence was brought to me it did seem a bit strange yeah. I didn’t take him as a romantic but his passport and the travel insurance he bought convinced me otherwise.

“Were the records legit or did you just not bother to make sure what was being presented was the truth? I understand he was your mentor,” Scott said getting up from his desk, “you of all people didn’t think to question that? Were you even at all concerned?"

"I was. But like I said, I had officer Thawne look into Mason's disappearance. Findings show that he ran off to Brazil to be with some long lost love."

"And you took that as face value? Given everything that goes on in this town, you of all people took that and ran with it?"

"I trusted what Det. Thawne told me."

"Interesting. Especially considering that Det. Thawne also mysteriously disappeared too. That didn’t spark any more interest?”

Ok, that hurt.

"I had a close relationship with the detectives at CCPD, I count on them to deliver the information I need in order to do my work."

"That's cute West, but what about the information they don't deliver?"

Iris cursed to herself. If there was one thing both Scott and Mason had taught her, it was to be critical of your source no matter how much you trusted it.

"A little after I got this job, I did some digging into Mason’s disappearance. Like I said, Det. Thawne provided me with evidence that showed there was no longer any reason to dig deeper.” Iris looked at Scott who still had an unimpressed look on his face, so she thought she’d show further initiative she took.

“There was also a side project I started work on; something I put together to explain all the strange things that were happening in Central City a few years after the Particle Accelerator malfunctioned. It was a big turning point for me, but after Eddie's death, and after it was discovered that Dr. Wells was responsible for creating that explosion which created all those metahumans and proved my theory right, I published what I had. There wasn’t any more research to be done because he had confessed to everything.

"The article I wrote spells it all out and the citizens of Central City were informed of it all; everything that was unexplained was explained including the acknowledgment I wrote about Eddie, uh Detective Thawne."

“That is not new information, West. Dr. Wells may have confessed to starting the apocalyptic metahuman mess but I have yet to hear any confession from him in regards to Mason Bridge.” Scott grabbed a file that was on his desk and made his way over to her.

"What does Dr. Wells have to do with Mason Bridge?"

“That's more like it, I'm glad you asked,” he said handing her the file. “There's a story I want you to write. You're one of our best reporters, don't ask me how but you've somehow managed to take your work from superhero fluff to featured stories that make the international press."

Iris was very proud of what she had accomplished, she worked hard to prove that she wasn't just The Flash's number one fangirl cheering when he caught metahumans each week. That what she wrote reflected the true atmosphere of the world around them, that the attacks by metahumans and other odd specimens were something that needed be told not only to the citizens of Central City but to the entire world was her mission. Of course there were some parts she left out, like; she didn't feel the need to mention the possibilities of other worlds...or earths.

"What's the story?" She questioned.

Scott looked at her, studying to see her reaction, "It's not just a story. It's an exposé..." he trailed. She didn't flinch.

"Oook," she said trying to read him.

"West, don't you ever wonder in this great world of metas we live in, what exactly happens to them when they're brought into STAR Labs?  Why Captain Singh agreed to have them housed there? Why no reports on any progress or rehabilitation have ever come out? Why CCPD is in support of this? And why The Flash's methods are never questioned?"

She tensed a bit but quickly recovered when the shivering down her spine stopped.

"The Flash has always made a point to protect the city from metas; he’s never hurt or killed any of the metas, he’s not that kind of person. Through research and study his team learns their weakness in order to disarm them. The metas are then immediately taken them to STAR Labs which we all know has the appropriate equipment and technology to contain them." She said matter-of-factly.

"Do they? And how do you know? What does this place look like on inside? Are the facilities up to standard? Whose call is it to determine they are? What security features do they have in place? What training do the people working there have in the event a meta revolution were to occur? Can anyone off the street just walk in?" Scott's questions put her even more on the defence.

“Cisco Ramon is a fantastic mechanical engineer – his work goes far beyond any advanced technology I’ve come across. His work has proven to be top notch. The cells he built for the metas are customized to combat whatever power the meta has; it's all in that article I wrote...” Iris trailed off sensing that Scott wasn't buying what she was telling him.

Scott’s patience was wearing thin; Iris always had an answer for everything. “Ok then answer me this, how are the people of Central City really going to feel safe if every week another meta is on the attack? Why hasn't CCPD or STAR Labs ever proactively set out to put a stop to them before something catastrophic?"

"Are you questioning the ability of CCPD and STAR Labs?"

"No. But you should. I want you to find out everything you can. Use this," he pointed to folder. "It’s the work you started on investigating metahumans before that Zoom thing decided to terrorize us. I know you stopped but I want you to continue. Find out as much as you can, include a profile of The Flash to that list."

"You're not serious," she began.

"Oh, I'm dead serious. I want to know every single thing, in detail. I want to know who is running STAR Labs, where their funding is coming from. What CCPD's role and responsibility is in overseeing this. Get the DA involved if needs be. I want every corner of that facility scrutinised and reported on. I want you to expose everything about that place and the authorities who turn a blind eye in keeping it running." His tone was sterner than before.

Iris stood there, a million questions running through her head.

"Oh and West one other thing," he handed her a slimmer folder, "my niece, also mysteriously disappeared. Somehow managed to get her boyfriend out of jail only to have him desert her; I tracked him down not too long ago and he told me she had some kind of ability to teleport. Turns out she is one of those metas The Flash put away.

"I take it she is locked up somewhere in STAR Labs, thing is, I can't imagined she harmed anyone in the process. And of course we wouldn’t know that given that no report or file exists – that we know of. No police report was filed either which means she has gone several years without due process making CCPD liable for her unjust jailing. And since STAR Labs is operating like a detention centre you should be able to pay these metas a visit. Find her. Get her side of the story, that’s your lead. Rip that place apart and expose them all."

She really should have opted to sit. She wasn't sure of what to do. She could commit career suicide and refuse to do the story, distance herself from it citing a conflict of interest after all, her dad and Barry both had been the most active CCPD members who lobbied to have STAR Labs act as the official prison for metas, then there was The Flash side of Barry who was responsible for locking up the majority of the metas. Not to mention her involvement and knowledge of the records they kept at STAR Labs for all of the metas. She also couldn’t risk having any other journalist or worse, Scott himself investigate.

There was also the morgue they kept where testing was done by Dr. Wells (when he was alive). Oh and how could she forget her run in with zombie Tony who after so much unrest, she and Barry finally laid to rest. Shit.

"West? Do you understand your assignment?" Scott asked a little perturbed.

"Y-yes. Yes? I mean yes. I understand," she blinked several times. "Got it, I'll get to it right away."

"You go do that. And West, you're a great journalist, so I trust this to be a well put together piece that will bring truth to any mistreatment or wrongdoings going on at STAR Labs not to mention the corruption plaguing CCPD. I'm giving you two weeks."

"Of course. Is that all?" She clenched the files, her note pad and pen tight.

He motioned his hand indicating that she was free to go. When she got to her desk she sat down feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She looked down at the folder Scott had given her. When she released the items she was squeezing her hand started shaking involuntarily. She looked up at the clock and even though it was 10 in the morning she thought a really stiff drink would be perfect right about now.

She debated a little longer whether or not to open the thinner folder – then thought perhaps she should call Barry. Then there was the whole ethical side of journalism, calling him would definitely compromise her story – wait, was she really thinking about doing this story?

Thousands of more questions danced around in her head. She looked at the thin folder again cursing her curiosity; she opened it slightly, taking a deep breath before committing to learning about the person the contents described. The only things it offered was a picture and a name – she saw the face of a girl who couldn't be much older than her, god she looked familiar…she didn't recall Barry telling her anything about a teleporter...she looked at the name: Shawna Baez. Wait. Memories flooded back, wasn't that the same girl she had knocked out in an effort to save Caitlin? She was pretty sure it was. She started to feel sick.

She pulled out her phone, found Barry’s name and texted him.

**Need to talk asap. On my way to your Lab.**


	2. Serious journalists always make the hardest decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your encouraging words! I can't believe I've abandoned this story for so long, very unfair of me. I hope my next addition is more prompt. 
> 
> I know this chapter is short, don't worry others won't, I just wanted to move the story long. I will start writing from Iris' perspective so that we can all go on her journey as a reporter.

Location: CCPN

  
As soon as she sent the message and before she managed to put on her coat, Iris' cell phone rang.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Barry tried to keep his panic in check but when it came to Iris he almost always failed. He would run over in a flash to see if she was safe but after the first 10 times of doing just that, he decided against it.

"Work stuff. Nothing too major but I could really use some Barry time right about now." Iris said making her way back to her desk.

"Shit. Iris listen to me, I would like nothing more than to be there to listen to everything you need to get off your chest but the Captain has been on my ass since I walked in. I owe him so many reports and if I don't get them to him by the end of the day, I'm not sure that I'll still have a job." Barry replied anxiously turning off the calibrator. 

"Are you serious? Barry how did you let that happen? How many times do I have to tell you to make work your priority? It actually pays." Iris started a bit annoyed turning on the screen of her computer.

"I know, I know. But don't worry; as soon as I get all of this done I'm yours," he lowered his voice, "any way you want me."

"Barry. I am struggling over here and that's the best you can say to comfort me?" Iris replied unimpressed.

"I swear I'll make it up to you." Barry stressed. "I promise. Iris - you're everything to me. I will do whatever it takes to show that to you...oh god, your dad's heading to my lab, probably by orders of the Captain. Call you in a few?"

"Sure thing, baby - tell him I said not to give you a hard time. And make sure you get those reports done! I'll talk you soon, babe. " Iris said hoping he'd sneak out for a bit and speed his way to her.

Barry stopped what he was doing. "I love you. And for the record, if I could get out of all this I would, in a heartbeat. Anything for you Iris. Anything."

"I know, baby. I know. And I love you more." Iris held the phone to her head for a few more seconds until she was met with dead air. She waited with it in her hands and right on cue a text came in... **Meta stuff. The Captain is going to eat me alive!**

She smiled at the thought of Barry trying to juggle everything at that very moment, unsuccessfully she concluded. **Baby, don't forget to breathe. You got this. You can tell me about everything at home later tonight <3 **

**I don't know what I would do without you. Xx** Barry replied.

Iris smiled at the letters on her screen, even just hearing and reading what Barry wrote had calmed her down a bit. She was still fighting with what Scott tasked her with; could she really go through with it? Should she? She began to even question whether Barry was the right person to go to with all of this. Of course he would advise her against it; it was his livelihood and quite frankly, his secret that would be on the line. Or would he? Barry could be full of surprises, like the time he waited a whole year to tell her he was The Flash or better yet, when she figured out he was The Flash.

Back then she questioned what exactly she meant to him, she had never felt so betrayed, so alone, so let down and disappointed in the people who meant so much to her - her father and Barry. She thought back to how she wrote about the scarlet speedster, giving him relevancy, agency; building him up so that the public felt safe, safe from all the disastrous atrocities that plagued central city. To sum it up she felt like a fool.

But that was in the past and today was today; and today, she was assigned a story to expose it all. The "it" being everything she knew about STAR Labs, what went on in there -- the metas, who they are/were -- the people who kept that ship going, her father, her friends and her Barry. And then something occurred to her - was there more to all this that she didn't know? Of course there was very little reason to doubt that everyone who really knew what went on in STAR Labs weren't disclosing everything to her, she was somewhat part of the team but she found more action in writing about it. So it made sense that they were allowed to keep information she didn't need to know away from her, right?

That she was questioning all of this and now made her even more uneasy.

"Coffee break!" came the voice from behind her.

"Linda! Yeah of course. I could definitely go for a coffee and a break, great timing." Iris amused.

"Looks like I got here just in time, you know with your lost in space look and you wearing your coat. What gives, West?"

Iris smiled faintly. "Nothing. Everything's...fine?" She tried.

"Iris. I know you and you are the worst liar ever. What was the very first piece of advice I gave you when you first started here? It's usu-"

"...it's usually what isn't said, that's the real story"...Iris chimed in finishing Linda's sentence. "Ok, ok, you're right; actually I could really use some advice - your advice in particular. Let's go." Iris said grabbing her wallet; Linda was probably the best person to go to with this.

The two had grown closer over the years, which is funny considering that Linda had previously dated Barry. Nothing too serious, because at the time Linda had an inkling something was totally off with Barry, it was as if he was holding a secret from her - a fairly good looking guy, caring and attentive but not fully willing to fall for someone. That is until she met Iris at their quasi-impromptu "double date." She saw how Barry fawned over her not only that, she also noted how Iris doted over Barry despite her boyfriend being present.

Then in the span of 24 hours, something switched - even though Barry tried to convince her that he felt nothing for Iris it wasn't long before her and her called it quits so that he could finally give into what he was feeling for Iris a shot. And though Iris refused his advances, Linda knew it was only a matter of time. Fast-forward to a year and some change Iris was ready to tune into and reciprocate the same feelings and well, the rest is history...or present.

\-------  
  
Location: STAR Labs.

"Fine. I'll do it, you know why? Because I'm nice, yes you heard me people, I Cisco Ramon am the nice one. All of y'all, yea you" he continued pointing to everyone, "not nice. Me? This guy here," he stated pointing to himself, "nice."

Every eye in the vicinity managed to roll.

Cisco placed two bags onto the food cart and made his way to the pipeline.

"We owe you one Cisco!" Caitlin teased in her emotionless, mousey voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Cisco challenged stressing sarcasm in his voice.

This part of the job, the feeding of metas they managed to jail was definitely not something he signed up for when he took the mechanical engineering position at STAR Labs. When he took the job he was keen on applying the skills and knowledge he acquired during his university career where he became a long standing resident of the Dean's List, winner of multiple engineering scholarships, and cleaned up every award including the university's top prize in engineering not to mention, graduating summa cum laude. Going back in his catalogue of memories, he never remembered a time; he was rewarded with some type of honour for feeding the metas.

"Who's hungry" he jeered after he punched in the code on the keypad.  "I got Belly Burger, Belly Burger oh and look at that, more Belly Burger."

\------

Location: CC Jitters. 

 

"Wow Iris, that is heavy," Linda gathered still searching for words to make sense of what she just heard. "So what are you going to do? I mean, like, that is literally your quasi-semi secret life at best."

"I know, Linda. And I've been going back and forth with it all. You don't think I should do it, do you?"

"I mean. Reporting is your job, Iris. I think when you become a reporter you did so because you felt the need to...you know...report on what you felt the public needs to know. No matter what. Wait, hey have you discussed it with Barry? Are you going to discuss it with him?" Linda said looking askance at Iris when she said the last part of the sentence.

"I mean Barry was the first person I texted when I left Scott's office. He was busy and I didn't get a chance to tell him yet. And trust me, I've gone back and forth and as it stands now, I'm at an impasse. I mean, if I do it, at least it'll not open an opportunity for someone outside to investigate STAR Labs, you know. But that will also question my integrity to deliver an unbiased view.

"And if you don't?"

"If I don't well, who knows what will happen? My name could potentially be dragged into all of this, out of context and trust me, though I do think STAR Labs has the best intentions on meta-human rehabilitation I don't fully think I know everything they do once the meta-human is captured."  
  
"Sounds as if you've made up your mind..." Linda offered.

"What would you do if you were in my position?" Iris asked.

"No judgement?" Linda said with a serious stare.

"Girl, look who you are talking to." Iris said fearing Linda's response.

"Well, it's not anything I haven't told you before. This job will eat you up if you let it. No matter the story, no matter the price you have to pay. You need to remove any emotional ties you have and do what you know is right. You need to take a step back and ask yourself if what goes on at STAR Labs is helping or hindering these metas...these people.

Don't forget Iris, just like Barry, they still are people. Can you imagine if Barry had used his powers for evil? What would happen if he were captured? Wouldn't you want to know what exactly was going on? What his treatment was like? If those who captured him had his best interest at heart? Or would you be ok knowing that he had been gone for all this time with no idea of his whereabouts?

Remember, these metas have people who love and care for them who are wondering whether they are still alive. They have no closure, but your story can give them that. And if in the end STAR Labs has used its facility for good you have nothing to worry about. However, if they decided to play judge and jury with people's lives then I think those associated, Barry included need to be called out. Sorry but, it's true

As for your involvement, to cushion whatever comes out of the story, I think you can use your experience to show the world the initial intention. Look how they managed to help Barry out. There is some good there; I think you need to always remember that." Linda finished.

Iris took in Linda's word, becoming a tad emotional along the way. She was right. What would have happened to Barry had STAR Labs not positioned itself to ensure his recovery was done delicately and with good intentions? She couldn't let her mind go there - she had to think about the other metas. Those who didn't have a big heart like Barry's. Those who had decided to use their powers to commit criminal offenses - those who wouldn't hesitate to take the lives of the people she cared about.  She had to question what STAR Labs was doing about them, what kind of qualifications did a geneticist, mechanical engineer, and a scientist have to rehabilitate the metas they had captured and jailed in a place unknown to the outside world?

 More to that, if she wanted to be taken as a serious journalist she would have to make difficult decisions, just as Linda pointed out.

So that was that. Iris took one last swig of her drink, and smiled at Linda before excusing herself. She then made her way to the city archives to start some intense research. She knew this wasn't going to be fun but she knew it had to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise that every chapter will contain a Barry/ Iris love making session. I put that in there to show how advanced their relationship is and to set a tone of their closeness. As the story permits there will be intimate moments but that is not all what this story is about. 
> 
> And I will probably continue to edit once I've taken a break so please excuse any mistakes oh and please, be kind!
> 
> xx


End file.
